


Forsaken World

by Blazing, orphan_account



Category: apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: Alot of smut eventually, Creepy, F/M, HENTAI.........not sorry people, Maybe - Freeform, Slow Burn, Stuff, Then again, done for now, eventually smut, i am on his account, idk - Freeform, idrk, lol, more stuff will be written, the other co written is watching me do this over my shoulder, ttyl, welp, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazing/pseuds/Blazing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On Hiatus. Probably not going to be continued. Pretty much forgotten about.





	1. Chapter 1

  As I walk alone in the ashes of what once was my home, my foot catches on something hidden by a drift of smokey white ash. As I bent over to check what I found a twig behind me.

  Reacting as fact as I could, I pulled out my Da's 9mm and closed my eyes before firing in the direction of the twig. *Bullets tear through the air... there is no target.* I open my eyes to see that I fired 3 shots into nothing.

  I shake my head to stop the slight, but very annoying, ringing in my ears. I pat some ash off my lower jeans, and pick up the metal object. *It is a gold locket, it seems as if it's beating.* No one I knew owned a locket like this... eh, I really don't care. I stuff it in my pocket.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduces a new character, yeah... Fun.

  As I wake up, I feel some dew drip onto my forehead, I wipe it off and open my eyes to see the nice blue sun rising on the horizon. I stand up and look around, seeing only a squirrel, I start a fire and cook myself some breakfast.

  I find it really strange that it has been four months since I have seen another human- dead or alive. There is usually a random dead body that I see as I walk, but not anymore, and the only living things I see are squirrels and other fauna.

  After I eat, I quickly pack up and head to the east, snapping twigs under my worn sneakers as I walk. It's the closest thing I have to fun nowadays... I sigh and keep walking.

-Ember's POV-

  Tripping over loose rock sucks. I mean, who likes slamming their face on even more rock. Not fun.

  I sat up, a chill going through my body, before deciding to stand. The rocks crunched under my feet, and I was reminded of the cuts that now littered my cheek. It would heal, so I didn't worry too much about it.

  The city was crumbling around me, and the sky was a light grey. Breathing in deeply, I realized that it was going to rain... damn. Since the beginning of the apocalypse, the rain had a very low pH level, making it so it was like acid on the skin... but for some strange reason, it didn't burn clothing.

  I glanced around, looking for a stable shelter for the time being. Instead of a shelter, I saw a squirrel run across the destroyed road infant of me. My mood perked up a bit, at least I would be eating tonight. Racing after the squirrel, I shot bursts of flame at it, the burning ball catching its tail and singing it. The small animal let our a squeak, and made the mistake of stopping to check its injury.

  Jumping onto it, I captured it with my hands


End file.
